1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an articulated-arm awning comprising two holding brackets to support the winding shaft and articulated arms, as well as a device for adjusting the slope of the articulated arms, also side faces disposed on both sides of the winding shaft.
2. Background Art
Most articulated-arm awnings incorporate a so-called installation tube that extends parallel to the winding shaft at a distance from the same and to which the articulated arms and the device for adjusting the slope of the articulated arms are fixed.
On the other hand, designs without an installation tube are also known, wherein the articulated arms must be supported by different means.
The invention is based on the object of improving an articulated-arm awning of the above type in such a way that a compact and stable construction is attained along with a simple adjustability of the slope of the articulated arms.
This object is met according to the invention in such a way that the side faces are fixed to the outside of the brackets, each articulated arm is connected in an articulated fashion to the inside of one side face, and the winding shaft is supported on the brackets.
The side faces accordingly, on one hand, assume the conventional function of a side cover, which acts both as protection and also represents a decorative element. On the other hand, at the same time, it serves for mounting the articulated arms.
A further embodiment of the invention provides for the side faces to incorporate a support extension that is pivotably supported in a support cutout of the brackets in such a way that its final position is adjustable. A compact support means and adjustability of the angle are thus implemented at the same time.
To this extent, provision may be made in particular for the support extension to have a support section in the shape of a segment of a circle, and a recessed cam section that has a smaller curvature radius and a shoulder.
To adjust the slope, provision is made for the wall holder to furthermore comprise a threaded bore for at least one set screw, which is oriented such that the set screw sets under the above-mentioned shoulder of the cam section from below and locks the same in place in dependence upon its axial position.
To prevent a lifting by gusty winds, provision may be made for a second threaded bore to be provided approximately parallel to the first set screw for a second set screw that acts radially further inward on the cam section.
Provision may furthermore be made for the center longitudinal axis of the winding shaft to be flush with the center of the pivot support for adjusting the slope. This ensures that the position of the winding shaft remains unchanged regardless of the set slope.
The invention will be explained in more detail below based on a preferred embodiment in conjunction with the drawing.